Criticar: Você está fazendo isso errado!
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Manifesto de dois ficwriters em prol de um fandom saudável e livre, sem criticismo contraproducente e mimizeira. Contém palavras de baixo calão.


**Discla****i****mer:** Isso não é uma fic e não tem fins lucrativos (Derrrr). Como não tem personagem algum envolvido, Kurumada que vá lamber sabão... u.u

**Criticar: Você está fazendo isso errado!**

**-Por FullMetal Ikarus e Lune Kuruta-**

**Fic-manifesto escrita "a quatro mãos", por Fullmetal Ikarus e Lune Kuruta; dois pontos de vista que podem até diferir em alguns pontos, mas convergem em prol de um fandom livre de ataques gratuitos ao escritor. Palavras de baixo-calão incluídas. Se tem os olhos muito sensíveis, melhor fechar a página.**

**Lune:** Pois é, gente. Quem acompanha o FFN nesses últimos tempos percebeu a onda de ataques gratuitos que tem assolado o fandom. Eu já vi flames em várias fics, mas a gente acaba estressando ao ver alguns absurdos. Daí o Ikarus-sama deu a ideia de fazermos um manifesto.

Diferentemente de outros manifestos excelentes que já deram o ar da graça no fandom (até porque não somos essa coca-cola toda n.n''), aqui não iremos ensinar a escrever bem, a ganhar mais reviews ou o que for. Só vamos ensinar a exercer a magnífica lei do Livre-Arbítrio que certas pessoas desconhecem. Sabe aquela historinha do "se não gosta, não leia"? Pois é.

Mas é melhor o Ikarus-sama introduzir o assunto. A gente se vê mais tarde...

**Ikarus: ***SIGH* Ok... Quando eu sinto essa vontade de fazer um texto, xingando e descendo o porrete por algo que nem está acontecendo comigo, é porque a coisa tá feia...

Eu tenho notado uma invasão de seres aqui no Fanfiction perturbando a paz desse tão amado e pacífico fandom. Um crescente movimento de pessoas que não têm merda nenhuma pra fazer a não ser encher o saco estão se dedicando a criticar qualquer pessoa que se interesse por escrever/ler uma fic de fichas. Essa figura já teve muitos nomes através da história. Trolls, flammers... Ou como eu gosto de chamar, o "Macaco Lança-Merda". Uma pena que o Fanfiction não possua recursos visuais, por que eu reviraria a internet pra achar um gif mais valioso que mil palavras pra ilustrar essa metáfora.

Mas, por que um nome tão... Explícito, Ikarus? Porque é o melhor paralelo que consegui encontrar pra esse comportamento. Já foi no zoológico e viu uma pessoa passando distraída e desavisada perto da jaula dos macacos e de repente, sem qualquer razão, motivo ou circunstancia, o macaco atira um tolosco de merda no pobre coitado?

Pois é. Com os Flammers, ou Trolls, ou o que quer que queira chamá-los é a mesma coisa. Estamos aqui, postando nossas fics, cuidando de nossas vidas e de repente um desses macacos vem e atira um tolosco de merda na gente. É a mesma coisa.

Atualmente eu não estou participando nem escrevendo nenhuma fic de fichas, mas me senti compelido a escrever esse texto porque... Sinceramente... Tá enchendo o saco!

Então, vamos parar pra pensar um pouco nos argumentos da mimizentas...

**1) "Eu tenho o direito de dar a minha opinião" ou "opinião é igual bunda: Alguns gostam de dar".**

**Ikarus: **Esse argumento é a espinha dorsal do "macaco lança-merda". Usando da famosa liberdade de expressão, o macaco se acha no direito de criticar, xingar e atormentar a vida das pessoas que só querem vir aqui e escrever uma fic.

Eu sou defensor da ideia de que a primeira pessoa a se agradar da fic tem de ser o autor da mesma. Se agradar mais alguém, é lucro. Se desagradar alguém... Bem... Foda-se... Você não está escrevendo pra ela.

Então, eu me pergunto... Por quê, em nome de Zeus, os macacos sentem essa necessidade de deixar uma review a fim de expressar todo seu nojinho por fics de fichas, como se alguém estivesse forçando outro alguém a ler a maldita fic?

Por exemplo? Sabe o que eu odeio? Fics yaoi... Eu até entendo por que algumas meninas gostam de imaginar dois homens se comendo... Imagino que seja o mesmo que um cara sinta por ver duas mulheres se pegando... Mas enfim... Eu odeio yaoi. E quando olho pelo fandom, só tem yaoi Milo x Camus. Às vezes cinco só na primeira página.

E se eu fosse um macaco lança-merda, esse fandom estaria lotado de reviews minhas, reclamando das fics yaois que infestam o Fanfiction. Mas felizmente, eu não sou um macaco lança-merda então eu escolho ignorá-las.

Incrível como uma coisa tão simples de se fazer é praticamente impossível para os macacos. Eles sentem essa necessidade de expressar seu ódio pelas fics de fichas, expressar seu ódio pelas Mary-Sue's, expressar sua indignação pelo fandom ser poluído com essas abominações do abismo... Como se realmente esperassem que alguém vá concordar com os macacos e dizer: "Puxa... Eles tem razão... Vou deixar de gostar de fics de fichas e OC's e escrever só fics com os personagens canônicos daqui pra frente..."

**Lune:** (rindo muito da teoria do "Macaco lança-merda") Pois é... esse pessoal tende a confundir "liberdade de expressão" como a desculpa perfeita pra falar besteira. O pessoal às vezes se esquece do verdadeiro propósito da review, que é comentar a fic e, em caso de críticas, que sejam construtivas ou pertinentes ao texto em si. Review não é lugar pra se dizer "Oi, sua fic é uma merda porque não é o estilo que eu gosto". Coisa de primário, isso!

E é... se o Ikarus-sama detesta yaoi, eu adoro x.x Err... eu discordo ligeiramente da sua teoria sobre por que garotas gostam de yaoi, Ikarus-sama, mas deixa quieto n.n' Mas é isso! Se o Ikarus-sama detesta fics yaoi e eu adoro, isso não quer dizer que precisemos ser inimigos mortais! Oi? Fic é brincadeira, gente. Tem lugar pra todo mundo! Pra que ficar se estressando com o gênero de que você não gosta? Não é muito melhor ler e apoiar as fics do gênero que você gosta? u.u'

(E Ikarus-sama sendo bastante incisivo nos itens 8DDD)

**2) "Fichas são mary Sue's e eu tenho nojinho de Mary Sue's" ou "Sou incapaz de enxergar dois palmos a frente do nariz".**

**Ikarus: **Ok, pônei maldito... I'll play along... Já que estamos no fandom de um anime, escrevendo e lendo fics de um anime... Já que adoramos anime... E você detesta tanto Mary Sue's, POR QUE VOCÊ GOSTA DE ANIME?

Toda industria do mangá e anime é construída em cima de Mary Sue's! Você tem certeza de que quer me convencer de que nunca reparou nisso? Ah faça-me o favor...

Exercita sua mente. Pensa em um anime qualquer que você ame de paixão. Tente fazer uma comparação entre todos os personagens daquele anime que você adora. Principalmente os protagonistas. Foda-se... Pensa em outra mídia qualquer...

Pensou? Encontrou algum personagem qualquer que você acha lindo? Que é o rei da cocada preta? Que é fodão? Que é o ápice da perfeição? Pois é... Coincidência não? Então, por que... Quando nós decidimos escrever uma fic sobre um ANIME, as donas da infinita sapiência acham que temos a obrigação de escrever personagens com conceitos TOTALMENTE diferentes do anime?

Seiya, Tenma, Sasha, Saori de Saint seiya. Bulma e Goku de Dragonball. Yusuke de Yuyu Hakusho. Kaoru de Samurai X, Lena-Li de D. Gray-Man. Winry de Fullmetal Alchemist... To name a few!

Porra! Eu já li livros de Autores Best-Sellers, escritores conceituados e aclamados pelo mundo inteiro... Cheios de personagens Mary Sue's e adorei! E sabe o que mais? Até VOCÊS já leram livros assim! Faça o exercício acima novamente, pensando em qualquer livro como... Senhor dos Anéis, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson... Tem Mary Sue's!

Caraio! Guerra dos Tronos, uma série que se foca em personagens mais humanos possíveis, com toda sua complexidade e conflito, tem Mary Sue's (Jon Sow? Ned Stark? Hellooooo!)!

Mas, os macacos lança-merda esperam que nós pobres mortais temos de ser escritores tão conceituados quanto Tolkien, Ryordan ou Rowling... Por que eles tem permissão de lotar suas obras de Mary Sue's! A eles, os macacos dão permissão!

_"Mimimi... Se você gosta de Mary Sue, o problema é seu! Eu não sou obrigado(a) a gostar!"_

Realmente. Então vai ler outra coisa, criatura!

Em primeiro lugar, eu NÃO gosto de Mary Sue's. Mas macacos lança-merda costumam generalizar fichas como Mary Sue's sem entender que a ficha é um CONCEITO, uma IDEIA! O escritor NUNCA vai imaginar a personagem da mesma forma que o criador da ficha idealizou.

Sabe como eu sei disso? Eu já escrevi fichas e em diversas ocasiões, recebi comentários como: "Puxa, eu adorei a forma como você apresentou ela. Eu não tinha imaginado ela dessa forma"... Pois é... No fim, mesmo uma Mary Sue pode ganhar substância se o autor souber como utilizá-la!

Aliás, faça melhor... Escreva algo como você acha que deve ser escrito. Muito trabalho? Eu creio que deve ser. Mais fácil. Crie uma personagem não-Mary Sue. Compartilhem vossa infinita sabedoria com os pobres mortais de como uma personagem realmente deve ser.

**Lune:** Ah, nem tenho mais o que dizer depois do que o Ikarus-sama falou, né? Isso mesmo, Mary Sues/Gary Stus existem em outros lugares e nem sempre são criticados pelo que são (ah, se bem que alguns citados não são tããão Sues assim, vá T.T). Mas no dia que uma fic realmente fizer sucesso... *apanha*

E é isso aí! Nem toda ficha é Mary Sue! Vou dar um depoimento pessoal a respeito, pois participo desse tipo de fic desde 2007. Sério. Tinha MUITA Mary Sue descarada naquela época (inclusive minhas – cofcof!). Mas com o tempo, as fichas que apareceram foram melhorando bastante – até eu evoluí um pouquinho. É isso, gente, tudo evolui u.u' Vira e mexe aparecem Mary Sues, é inevitável. Mas que existem muitas fichas excelentes por aí, ah, existem sim! Eu poderia até citar pessoas que fazem fichas maravilhosas e divertidas, fugindo do ideal de perfeição, que apanham e não são tão inteligentes e não arrasam os corações de todos os cavaleiros à primeira vista, mas têm carisma, personalidade e tornam a fic mais agradável de se ler. Mas acho melhor não mencionar nicks para não ser injusta.

E o Ikarus-sama disse TUDO sobre a responsabilidade do autor. Não adianta ler uma ou outra ficha e dizer que são todas iguais. Aliás, às vezes nem os primeiros capítulos fazem jus à fic (quando as personagens ainda estão sendo apresentadas e o enfoque acaba sendo maior). Pra que essa pressa em criticar e xingar sem mal conhecer a trama?

Mas é aquele negócio também... ainda que o autor não consiga "desuezar" (?) uma ficha Mary Sue... você não está sendo obrigado (a) a ler, não é?

**3) "Escrevem essas fics só pra angariar toneladas de reviews" ou "É por isso que me chamam de macaco lança-merda".**

**Lune:** Esse argumento costuma ser compartilhado por flammers de vários tipos. Afinal, ninguém – absolutamente NINGUÉM – escreve yaoi, Camus x Milo, fics de fichas, etc. (enfim, os gêneros mais visados por esses pseudocríticos)... por gostarem do gênero/casal ou por terem tido uma ideia legal sobre o assunto. Não. O único intuito deles é review, sempre! Às vezes nem o autor se dá conta disso, mas o genial flammer é capaz de ler pensamentos... ¬¬'

Francamente, viu?

Sabe, esse negócio de supervalorizar review é meio complicado. Na verdade, não dá pra discordar totalmente do que os flammers dizem a respeito, porque realmente existem muitos casos em que as pessoas escrevem fics dos gêneros mais populares por isso, mesmo. E, na maioria das vezes, pela própria qualidade da fic, dá pra perceber o real intuito por trás daquela historinha clichê e forçada.

Mas generalizar isso é foda, né?

Eu acho o seguinte: se esses gêneros têm mais reviews que outros, não é o caso de fazer birra com os gêneros em si, porque, em última instância, depende dos leitores. Que culpa tem um autor de Camus x Milo pelas reviews que recebe, por exemplo? Nenhuma, ué! Lê e comenta quem quer! Pra que fazer mimimi se uma fic de fichas tem duzentas reviews, também? Se o pessoal comenta em peso, é porque quer, não é? Não é como se o autor postasse uma fic de fichas e dissesse "Quem não comentar/mandar ficha pra minha fic terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa".

Quer prova maior disso? Quem foi que te obrigou a postar review nessas fics que você tanto critica? Eu é que não fui, muito menos as autoras...

Se esses gêneros têm mais reviews do que os tipos de fic que VOCÊ acha melhor, não faz sentido sair atacando esses gêneros. Ou todo leitor que comenta em yaoi/Camus x Milo/fics de fichas é terminantemente proibido de comentar em outras? Eu sou prova viva de que não, hein?

Então, senhor(a) flammer, em vez de encher o saco do autor, tente proibir os leitores de lerem e comentarem os gêneros que ELES gostam (e têm esse direito de gostar) mas VOCÊ não (e você também tem o direito de não gostar!). Não vai dar certo do mesmo jeito, claro, mas pelo menos faz mais sentido...

Enfim, pare de olhar pro número de reviews DOS OUTROS, como se ter muitas reviews fosse um crime. Isso é a tal "Síndrome do gramado do vizinho" e só traz mais frustração. Sei lá, isso soa quase como um despeito infantil ("Fulano tem notas maiores do que eu, como o detesto!"), fica a dica u.u Cuide das suas fics, se você tiver; ou vá ler e estimular os autores que escrevem o que você gosta. Afinal, xingar e espernear nas páginas de reviews dos outros não vai fazer as suas fics (ou as suas favoritas) terem mais reviews por isso ("Falaram super mal das fics de fichas, então acho melhor ler outra coisa...").

Em tempo: por mais que eu discorde desse valor excessivo que dão ao número de reviews (e nem sempre à qualidade delas)... se o autor REALMENTE escreveu uma fic pra conseguir mais comentários, ele pode. Afinal, isso não é crime, é? E, se você despreza essa motivação, mais um motivo pra não deixar uma review a ele!

**Ikarus:** Eu acho que a Lune-sensei rasgou o verbo bem e não tem muito que eu queira acrescentar. E houve uma época que eu mesmo me peguei criando fics de fichas pra angariar reviews. Sim, o alarme do Ikarus bombou. Eu tenho até um desabafo aqui que gerou em uma das fics de fichas deletadas, repostada com menos fichas e de uma forma que me agradou mais. Recebi bem menos review, e fiquei satisfeito com o resultado!

Então aí está! O argumento generalizado de vocês foi mais uma vez quebrado, macacos. Como a Lune sensei falou, existem sim fics de fichas tão clichêzinhas e cocozentas que o intento de angariar reviews fica mais do que evidente, mas PELO AMOR DE ZEUS! USEM SEUS CÉREBROS E PAREM DE GENERALIZAR!

**4)** **"Outra vez esse casal? Isso é falta de criatividade dos ficwriters?",**** "Vocês não se cansam de postar yaoi? Nunca aparece coisa diferente!", "Mais uma fic de fichas? Isso é f****alta de criatividade pra criar OCs****?****"****.**

**Tradução alternativa: "Quando é que vocês vão conseguir ler meus pensamentos e passar a escrever só o tipo de fic que EU gosto?"**

**Lune:** Ficaram sabendo da nova regra do FFN? Pra não sobrecarregar os servidores, existe um limite de postagens por dia. Portanto, gente, parem de escrever tanto Camus x Milo! Afinal, a cada fic do casal que aparece no fandom, uma Milo x Shina será impedida de ser postada por causa das regras do site...

ALÔ! Acorda pra vida, Bela Adormecida! O FFN não é um mecanismo de "equilíbrio do Universo"! Ninguém é obrigado a escrever um tipo de fic só porque tem pouco, muito menos deve ser criticado por postar um gênero só porque ele é frequente! "Ah, tive uma ideia muito legal pra fichas, mas como tem muitas fics desse tipo, não posso postar a minha! Vou postar uma Seiya x Saori pra equilibrar um pouco os tipos de fics que existem, mesmo que não tenha uma ideia legal pra isso... afinal, é minha obrigação deixar o fandom variado!".

NÃO, CARAIO! Ninguém tem nada a ver com o fato de que o gênero que você detesta seja postado em maior quantidade, porque NINGUÉM é obrigado a fornecer leitura pra você! Deal with it! O intuito do FFN é permitir que o autor se expresse com os personagens e o universo de suas séries favoritas! Se o autor QUER escrever uma fic de fichas porque teve uma ideia pra isso, ou se gosta de escrever só Camus x Milo, NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, ENCOSTO!

**Ikarus:** Engraçado que com isso voltamos a questão da Liberdade de Expressão. Que os macacos lança-merda acha que só se aplicam a eles. Eles podem cagar pelo teclado a vontade, mas ninguém pode ter a liberdade de escrever a fic a seu modo porque é um tema "saturado".

**Lune:** Aff! Voltando ao normal...

Eu acho o seguinte: cada um tem seus motivos pra postar um determinado tipo de fic, e isso não é da alçada de ninguém. E um autor não é obrigado a mudar seu gênero de fic só porque algum desocupado vem chorar nas reviews que esse gênero não é o favorito dele, não é?

**Ikarus:** Como, aliás, esse manifesto aqui provavelmente não vai mudar o modo de pensar dos macacos. Mas fazer o quê...

**Lune:** Aliás, queria ver se fosse o contrário: o flammer ganhando um flame criticando seus gostos pessoais. Será que o flammer mudaria o próprio gosto? Acho que não, hein?

Vou retomar uma coisa que o Ikarus-sama disse lá em cima. Você realmente acha que alguém vai deixar de escrever os gêneros mais populares porque tem gente que não gosta? Você REALMENTE acha que uma pirracinha anônima em página de review tem esse poder todo?

Mas o que mais me irrita é que existe uma coisa no FFN chamada "resumo" (ou "summary"). E – que surpreendente – fics de fichas, fics yaoi Camus x Milo, etc., são sempre identificadas como tal! Você não pode se queixar por ter sido "enganado", porque, a menos que seja MUITO distraído, provavelmente leu aqueles recadinhos do tipo "fichas abertas/fechadas!", "Camus x Milo", antes de ler a fic. E eu me pergunto: se você VIU que a fic tratava disso e não gosta, POR QUE CARGAS D'ÁGUA FOI ABRIR? Não é mais fácil simplesmente olhar a próxima fic da página pra ver se te agrada? Ou é excesso de tempo livre, mesmo?

E depois, por que diabos o fato de um gênero ser comum é sinal de falta de criatividade? Os autores são obrigados a sair pesquisando, por exemplo, sobre um casal nunca usado pra poder escrever? "Ah, nunca fizeram uma fic Misty x Saori, vou escrever pra mostrar que sou criativo e ninguém me xingar!".

**Ikarus:** Adoram generalizar. Como sempre. "Gênero saturado? É falta de imaginação! Queimem na fogueira! Argh!"

**Lune:** Ter gosto diferente da maioria não quer dizer que você seja superior aos outros. Quer dizer APENAS que você tem um gosto diferente. Simples assim. Não perca seu tempo bancando o pseudocult em um mero site de fanfics. Procure o gênero que você curte em vez de encher o saco de quem não tem o mesmo gosto que o seu e não é obrigado a escrever o que você gosta.

**Ikarus:** Era só o que faltava pra melar o fanfiction... Fic-Nazi's... "No fic for you!"

**Lune:** E não se vanglorie tanto por ir "contra a corrente". Sabe que já consideram que ser "anti-modinha" também É uma forma de modinha? Cuidado antes de sair atirando pra todos os lados só porque a fic é popular, viu? Isso não tem nada de revolucionário... u.u'

**5) "Ah quer dizer que a Mary Sue perfeitinha é super-inteligente e talentosa? Não vou ler mais!" ou "Eu vivo em uma realidade paralela diferente da sua".**

**Ikarus:** Recentemente, com todo esse barraco que tem rolado aqui no fandom, fui dar uma sapeada em algumas sessões de review das famigeradas fics de fichas. E me deparei com um argumento desse tipo... Absurdo, novamente generalizado e francamente muito imbecil.

Como se uma pessoa bonita não pudesse ser talentosa ou inteligente. Eu devo estar na Matrix então... Porque eu conheço pessoas bonitas, inteligentes e talentosas. E isso não existe! CADÊ O MORFEU? EU QUERO A PÍLULA VERMELHA! Estou enxergando pessoas bonitas, inteligentes e talentosas em todo lugar! É LOUCURA!

E francamente... Ok, eu entendo a questão de nem todo mundo é perfeito. Sim, nem toda pessoa bonita é inteligente ou talentosa. Sim, no mundo real, existem pessoas feias, burras, sem talento... Mas vamos acordar? Alguém aqui está escrevendo sobre o mundo real? Alguém aqui está lendo fics por outro motivo além do escapismo? Você assiste um filme de romance com um ator/atriz feio?

Outro argumento imbecil que vi nas sessões de fics de fichas (engraçado que nessas horas são todas reviews anônimas): Que saco ler uma história onde os cavaleiros ficam pegando essas mary sue's perfeitas, lindas, maravilhosas, mimimi...

Ouviu gente? Cavaleiros pegando "canhões" dá mais resultado se quiser agradar uma mimizenta. Sério que eu preciso discutir a cretinice desse comentário? Novamente, histórias românticas não tem atores/atrizes bonito(a)s?

Isso é normal! Olhamos pro que é bonito! Nos interessamos pelo que é bonito! Qual o problema então de um personagem da fic se apaixonar por uma menina BONITA?

Isso é fic! Não é pra ser real! É pra gente ler, distrair, rir, suspirar, nos emocionar... É exatamente pra esquecermos por um momentinho esse mundinho desgraçado e deprimente em que vivemos! Shrek não é referência pra se escrever histórias de amor a menos que sua mensagem seja "quando se ama, aparência não importa".

Porque eu não vou ao cinema ver aquela bosta daquele filme Transformers pra assistir a Megan Fox de roupinha minúscula no meio do deserto durante uma guerra entre o exército americano e uma raça de robôs adaptoides de outro planeta. Eu vou pra criticar a impossiblidade de uma mulher linda como aquela ser uma motoqueira, dona da própria oficina mecânica e que sabe consertar o motor de um carro melhor do que um homem!

OH GOD! ... Eu preciso chorar um pouco, agora... Com licença...

**Lune:** (Pausa para gargalhar com o desabafo de Ikarus-sama sobre a Megan Fox) Mas é verdade, seu/dona Flammer! Quanto preconceito! Acredita tão piamente assim no clichê "bonita e burra"? Que coisa feia, hein?

Mas, por outro lado... sabe, sr/sra/srta. Flammer, eu até entendo você. Eu também não tenho uma tolerância muito alta pra personagens excessivamente perfeitos. Acho que tudo tem de ter um equilíbrio, e realmente existem pessoas que erram tanto a mão na perfeição de suas personagens que o que era pra causar admiração até dá náuseas.

Sim, acredite! Assim como você, não tenho muito estômago com personagens que "tocam flauta, banjo, piano, cantam como um anjo, é inocente, pura, bondosa, tem QI de 900, sempre vence uma discussão, enfeitiça os homens com sua beleza, odeia violência mas se precisar lutar é capaz de derrotar qualquer um com seu poder ultra-ilimitado e é capaz de converter os vilões mais terríveis e os cavaleiros mais frios porque acredita que todo mundo tem um lado bom e amoroso". Nem a Sailor Moon é assim x.x *apanha* Já fiz fichas assim e confesso que hoje em dia, quando acontece de eu relê-las, morro de vergonha. Sério. Também me irrito quando os cavaleiros mais orgulhosos começam a correr atrás da Srta. Perfeição assim que colocam os olhos nela.

Mas sabe qual é a nossa diferença? É que, quando vejo uma fic com uma personagem dessas, eu simplesmente SAIO DA PÁGINA, ora! Afinal, se eu tive a capacidade de clicar no link pra ler, também sou capaz de clicar naquela setinha pra voltar, ou então nesse X no canto da página, sabe? E se é uma fic de fichas que acompanho mas que vira e mexe tem uma personagem assim? Tento relevar e me focar mais nas personagens de que gosto mais. Isso não dói nada, viu?

Afinal, como o Ikarus disse, é só uma fic. Não é pra levar a sério como uma tese de Psicologia. Se você desaprova esse tipo de personagem, é só não ler! Eu, hein? Tanta gente pagando SPA pra relaxar e essas pessoas desocupadas FAZEM QUESTÃO de ler uma fic que acham ruim só pra se estressarem...

**6)** **"Nunca mais escreva com o Mu, ele é de tal jeito e você não sabe fazer isso direito!", "O Milo não é gay, então pare de escrever yaoi com ele!". Ou: "Sou PhD nos cavaleiros e sei mais sobre eles que o próprio Kurumada".**

**Lune:** Sabe, questionar a caracterização é até válido, às vezes. Eu já cometi muitos erros e tento melhorar, e sei por experiência própria que muitas vezes um escritor iniciante acaba aprendendo alguns "vícios de caracterização" do fandom (como o Milo tarado e idiota, por exemplo, ou o Dite purpurinado) e o reproduzindo na própria fic. Admiro muito quem consegue fazer os personagens bem-caracterizados e tal. Acho que é muito importante, até... afinal, em uma fic você usa o personagem da série, e não cria um personagem diferente que tem o mesmo nome e a aparência.

Mas precisa meter o pau em quem não acerta o tom? ¬¬'

Afinal, errar é humano. E às vezes o autor enxerga o personagem sob um prisma diferente do seu – o que não é assim tão difícil, com o "talento" do Kurumada em desenvolver algumas personalidades... por isso, EXIGIR que o autor se adeque à forma como VOCÊ enxerga o personagem é um despropósito.

Existem pessoas, por exemplo, para as quais o Mu perder o controle é um sacrilégio.

_É, também achamos isso um absurdo!_ (Palavras de Máscara da Morte de Câncer e Afrodite de Peixes ao serem mortos por Mu na Saga de Hades).

É, falta alguém dizer ao Kurumada que ele fez o Mu errado nessa parte...

Agora, o mais curioso (pra não dizer absurdo) é criticar uma fic pelo simples fato de um dos personagens ter ficado por cima "quando deveria ficar por baixo". Existe uma LEI (ou um pronunciamento do Kurumada) afirmando categoricamente que certo personagem SEMPRE é o passivo? Em relações homossexuais esses papéis nem sempre são tão demarcados assim! Será que esse negócio de ser seme/uke precisa ser tão restrito assim? Será que é obrigatório que o personagem de aparência mais delicada fique SEMPRE por baixo? Será que uma boa fic perde todo o seu mérito por causa de um detalhe imbecil desses? Sério?

Portanto, Flammer querido(a), **SE ALGUÉM QUISER COLOCAR O AFRODITE POSSUINDO** (pra não dizer outra coisa) **O ALDEBARAN, É LIVRE PRA FAZER ISSO!** Não cabe processo, muito menos chororô nas reviews! Se achou a cena grotesca para seu frágil estômago, provavelmente o autor não achou. Portanto, vá procurar alguma fic que agrade ao SEU paladar "requintado", em vez de se queixar das ideias dos outros como se fosse o dono dos personagens.

O questionamento sobre a sexualidade dos cavaleiros também é curioso. Sim, o Milo não é gay na série. Mas tampouco é hétero! Afinal, Saint Seiya é um anime/mangá voltado pra amizade, e os relacionamentos amorosos não têm tanto espaço assim! Aliás, são raríssimos os casais assumidos na série. Que crime tem fazer um personagem "assexuado" ser homossexual? (E, só pra constar, um personagem não é denegrido apenas por ser homossexual, viu? Olha a intolerância, tsc, tsc...).

Assexuado? Assexuado, SIM! Pois em uma das seções "Pergunte ao Shion" (procurem por scans em português na Internet), é dito que o Santuário não admite namoros e casamentos envolvendo cavaleiros, pois estes devem ter suas mentes e corpos consagrados a Atena! Portanto, fazer o Aiolia se relacionar com o Mu é tão "criminoso" quanto fazê-lo ficar com a Marin!

_Quer dizer que é errado escrever fic de romance?_

Aí é que está o ponto central. NÃO, NÃO É ERRADO! É SÓ UMA FIC, CARAIO! Em uma fic você tem plena liberdade pra montar e desmontar casais, a criatividade é o limite! Que pecado tem em juntar o Shiryu com a June ou o Dócrates com o Saga? Se a história é boa, se o autor gostou da ideia e resolveu postar, pronto! Ele tem pleno direito!

Enfim, chega de fanatismo cego! Se não sabe brincar, não desce pro play! Ò.Ó

Ah, e isso é dos dois lados, viu? Porque não só tem gente que reclama de "Camus x Milo", mas também tem fanático que reclama quando um deles está com outro par ("O Milo tem que ser do Camus, não se atreva a separar os dois, mimimi, detestei sua fic!"). Vamos crescer, né, gente? u.u' Se o casal é tão importante assim pra arruinar uma boa história, vá procurar por outra!

**Ikarus:** Lune-sensei tocou num assunto importante. Sobre os advogadinhos. Eu já fui meio advogadinho em achar que quando a fic é retratada no universo clássico ela deve obrigatoriamente ser canônica. E até já comentei de uma forma crítica esses elementos (mas de forma construtiva, essa é a diferença). Mas notei que tava enchendo o saco e parei de mimizar a respeito.

Eu não consigo entender a insistência de certas pessoas em insistir que esse ou aquele cavaleiro deve ser retratado de uma determinada forma. Como se o personagem fosse um robô programado pra agir da forma que ele quer.

_"O Mu é calminho!"_

_"O Máscara da Morte é malvado!"_

_"Shaka é prepotente!"_

Ninguém tem uma faceta só! Por mais controlado que seja! E olha que surpresa... NEM OS CAVALEIROS! Mu já demonstrou sinais de irritação, Máscara da Morte teve um momento de não-tão-calhorda (acho que é o máximo que se pode esperar do carcamano... u.u) e Shaka já teve momentos de humildade.

E estranho que às vezes, a pessoa que encrenca com essas coisas, chamando de "Bashing", curte o gênero yaoi, por exemplo... O Kurumada já mencionou que algum Cavaleiro ali é homossexual (Não, Shun, Misty e Afrodite não são gays!)? Não? Então, isso é bashing! Porque está contrariando o conceito original do personagem. Adivinha só! É PERMITIDO!

Estamos escrevendo fics, não dando continuidade a obra do Kurumada. A fic nos dá essa liberdade de escrever a história como quisermos, demonstrar o personagem como quisermos. Mudar suas personalidades. Fazê-los gays quando são héteros. Bons quando são maus, ou vice-versa. A fanfic PERMITE ISSO.

Sério que em uma das minhas fics eu quase tive um flamme-war por causa de um advogadinho. E ainda bem que não rendi assunto ou a primeira alfinetada poderia ter se espalhado feito merda no ventilador.

Agora, simplesmente aceite que ninguém é obrigado a retratar os personagens da forma que você quer!

**7) "Review é feita pra criticar o que não está bom e o autor tem a obrigação de aceitar", ou "Sou crítico literário e sei que mimizar é o caminho mais maduro pra ensinar os outros a pensarem como eu".**

**Lune:** Aff! Pior é ver gente se achando a dona da razão, e achando que criticar é o suprassumo (é assim que se escreve agora?) da genialidade. "Olhem pra mim, eu sou cult!".

Vou contar um segredinho, Sr/Srta. Pseudointelectual literária: se não sabe criticar de forma construtiva, é melhor se calar, ou só vai conseguir o repúdio do autor e dos leitores que virem seu mimimi infundado.

Vamos aprender a fazer uma crítica construtiva? Que tal alguns exemplos?

_Como fazer uma crítica construtiva:_

- Português: "Sua fic tem alguns erros gramaticais importantes. Sugiro que procure um beta que os corrija e ajude você, assim seu texto ficará ainda mais agradável de se ler".

- História confusa: "Acho que a cena ficou um tanto corrida, não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu".

- Descaracterização de personagens: "Eu sugiro que tome um pouco de cuidado ao retratar o Mu dessa forma, lembre-se de que na série ele não é um ariano típico e explosivo o tempo todo...", ou "Cuidado com a caracterização do Camus, que é introspectivo e reservado demais pra se apaixonar por uma desconhecida assim à primeira vista. Espere mais um pouco, deixe eles conviverem mais..."

- Personagens originais mal-construídos: "Olha, achei meio exagerado sua personagem nocautear o Shura ainda no começo da fic, já que ele é um cavaleiro de ouro e ela nem é aprendiz ainda. Vá com calma, fica mais legal se ela for evoluindo aos poucos..."

**- **Informação errada: "Cuidado com um detalhe: como a Grécia fica no Hemisfério Norte, fevereiro é inverno por lá, e não verão".

_Como NÃO fazer uma crítica construtiva (a.k.a. "Mimizando em público e queimando o próprio filme"):_

- Português: "Você é burra? Quantos anos você tem? Não sabe escrever 'exceção'? Volta pra escola!"

- História confusa: "Mas que porra é essa? Não entendi nada dessa merda! Você se drogou antes de escrever isso?"

- Descaracterização de personagens: "Se você não sabe trabalhar com o Mu, nunca mais escreva com ele. É um ABSURDO fazer ele dar um soco no adversário! Ele é uma donzela inocente de armadura e nunca muda isso, e ponto final!"; "O Camus correndo atrás de uma piriguete? Você assistiu à série? Ou isso é tesão reprimido seu, sua frustrada?".

- Personagens originais mal-construídos: "Tinha de enfiar uma Mary-Sue pra detonar os dourados logo no começo? Se enxerga, fia! Isso é complexo de inferioridade seu?".

- Informação errada: "Ô MULA, fevereiro na Grécia é INVERNO, vai estudar, estrupício!"

Preciso mesmo dizer qual delas surte mais efeito positivo no autor e qual deixa o autor apenas furioso? É só você pensar, flammer querido (a), que tipo de crítica VOCÊ gostaria de receber.

E existem dois tipos de críticas que NUNCA são construtivas: GÊNERO e CASAL. Pelo simples motivo de que essas características dependem puramente do gosto e da inspiração do autor e não são da alçada de ninguém.

E também porque essas duas coisas são normalmente informadas antes da fic. Ou seja, espera-se que, se você não gosta de fics de fichas, você NÃO irá ler a fic porque JÁ SABE que ela é de fichas. E se você não gosta de Camus x Milo, o mais lógico é que você não leia! Então, se mesmo não gostando você quis ler, foi por sua conta e risco. E, se não gostou (o que já era esperado), o problema é SÓ SEU, porque você foi avisado.

Gosto não se discute e não fundamenta uma crítica decente. Ou você já viu algum crítico literário meter o pau em uma obra só porque "O Derpino deveria ter ficado com a Herpina" ou porque "É uma comédia, mas como só gosto de drama, digo que ficou uma merda"? Ah, vá assistir novela, vá!

(Aliás, você é o tipo de gente que espanca atores na rua porque interpretam vilões, ou que persegue um autor de novelas porque o seu casal favorito não ficou junto no final? Poor you!)

Portanto, se você vai a uma fic pra criticar o gênero dela ou o casal, você não está criticando. Você está MIMIZANDO porque o seu gosto pessoal não é o do autor. Desça do pedestal de crítico literário de quinta e vá arrumar o que fazer.

**Ikarus:** Pois é. Em uma coisa, as mimizentas estão certas. Aquele "botãozinho" escrito "review" não é só pra elogiar não. É pra "criticar". E criticar não é falar mal! Enfia isso na cabeçinha dura! É analisar os pontos positivos e negativos e dar dicas para a pessoa melhorar seu texto. E não... Não é pra você chegar lá e escrever "pontos negativos: Mary-Sue..." Ah vai tomar no c* que isso é mimizar também!

Existem menos de 3% de diferença entre o D.N.A. de um humano e de um macaco, então eu tenho confiança de que você sabe diferenciar "mimizar" de "criticar".

Criticas contraproducetes não vão contribuir pra um fandom melhor! Só vai fazer piorar!

**8) "Vocês ficam falando que flammer ofende, mas soltam palavrões a cada frase e xingam os flammers de tudo! Vocês não têm moral pra criticá-los!", ou "Autores podem ser xingados e massacrados por nós, mas a recíproca não é verdadeira!"**

**Ikarus:** Ah ficou ofendidinho(a)? Bem-vindo ao mundo daqueles que vocês criticam. Mas é um dos problemas da internet. Todo mundo pode ser corajoso e pelinha quando tá separado do outro por um computador. Na hora de criticar a review é anônima pra ser bem desaforada.

Bom... Ainda não fui envolvido nesse balaio de gato. Mas quis me envolver porque eu conheço pessoas que adoram fics de ficha e que já estão perdendo a paciência com essa cruzadazinha ridícula que vocês iniciaram aqui.

Eu adoro escrever fics de ficha. Fiz muitas amizades valiosas aqui nesse fandom, graças à prática saudável e inofensiva de escrever/ler fics de fichas. E COM ABSOLUTA CERTEZA não pretendo ver esse gênero de fic que amo tanto e que me deu tanto em troca, erradicado do fanfiction.

Apesar de eu mesmo já ter me manifestado com relação aos "perigos" da fic de fichas, eu incentivo sim que muitas pessoas continuem a praticar essa forma saudável e divertida de escrever/ler fics.

Desenvolver personagens alheios tem sido um exercício mental muito bom e divertido. Se no fim de tudo você ainda não entendeu por que amamos tanto esse gênero, é por isso! Porque é divertido trabalhar com as ideias de outras pessoas. É divertido ver como outra pessoa vai trabalhar nossas ideias. Escrever ler/fics de qualquer gênero É DIVERTIDO! E se você não está se divertindo, talvez este não seja o passatempo certo pra você.

E já vou avisando que pretendo postar fics de fichas a qualquer momento este ano no Fanfiction e espero não ver merda de macaco sujando minha seção de reviews porque não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder: Então, quando seus dedinhos estiverem coçando pra expressar todo seu nojinho por fics de fichas, lembre-se de que expressei todas minhas opiniões referentes ao assunto aqui e que não vou ficar me repetindo depois. Você será ignorado(a) e olha que legal... Eu vou deletar sua review anônima! Sim! E se logar (o que vocês normalmente não fazem), eu vou denunciar sua review por abuso! 8D

Então, aproveite pra expor toda sua indignação aqui, porque nas minhas reviews não vai não.

E vá fazer um pouco de sexo! E não estou sendo machista não! Porque é óbvio que ler fic não está sendo uma coisa prazerosa e divertida pra você! Então, você precisa mudar sua válvula de escape pra toda essa frustração e stress URGENTE!

Resumindo: Cuida da sua vida. Leia o que gosta. Ignora o que não gosta. Critique de forma construtiva. Viva e deixe viver... E faça sexo... Com camisinha...

Passar bem.

**Lune:** É, a gente pegou um pouco pesado. Mas sabe o que é? É que parece que essa é a única linguagem que os flammers parecem entender. Sim, porque dá pra perceber que eles não conseguem compreender a linguagem educada dos avisos antes da fic sobre o casal ou o gênero...

E não considero que estamos xingando pessoas, não, e digo o porquê: flammers não são pessoas. Flammers são entidades negativas que assolam o fandom e na maioria das vezes usam a ferramenta da review não-logada para – olhem só – desfrutar da "despersonalização" que o anonimato confere a eles. Se eles não querem ser identificados, também temos o direito de considerá-los apenas uma máquina automática de chiadeira em páginas de reviews.

Evitamos ao máximo mencionar nicks e nomes porque, no fundo, cada um sabe a carapuça que lhe serve. Este é um desabafo sobre o outro lado da situação: dois autores que veem (e às vezes até são envolvidos) nessa "guerrilha infantil" que vira e mexe assola o fandom de Saint Seiya.

Diferentemente dos flammers que vêm "a público" ofender autores e leitores, usamos o nosso espaço de autores e não direcionamos essa ofensa a ninguém explicitamente, mas sim a cada um desses "críticos" que se reconheceram nos itens acima, pra que eles entendam que suas ações só enchem o saco e não colaboram EM NADA pela criação de boas fics.

Que eles estimulem seus autores favoritos em vez de tentarem desestimular os que não lhes agradam.

Que eles saibam discernir uma fic com falhas de uma fic que apenas não atende a seus gostos pessoais.

Que eles entendam que escrever uma fic é um ato de liberdade e de expressão artística (ainda que amadora) de um ficwriter, que o autor tem o direito de postar a fic com o intuito que for (seja por gostar do tema ou seja mesmo para conseguir leitores) e que isso não é da conta de mais ninguém.

Que autor nenhum é obrigado a satisfazer aos gostos pessoais deles.

Que os gostos deles não são necessariamente "o fato mais correto e indiscutível do Universo" e que eles não são Kurumada para PROIBIR ninguém de usar esta ou aquela abordagem.

Que eles passem a aplicar seu tempo em alguma atividade mais útil do que encher o saco dos outros.

E que eles aprendam de uma vez por todas que SE O GÊNERO NÃO OS ATRAI, NÃO SÃO OBRIGADOS A LER!

De resto, Ikarus-sama disse tudo. Podem nos xingar à vontade por esse manifesto, mas nós (e esperamos que os autores atingidos pelos flammers também) continuaremos postando nossas fics, não importa o quão batido seja o tema, porque tudo o que queremos é nos DIVERTIR e divertir aqueles que porventura também curtam o nosso estilo de escrever, sem grilos.

Se você é incapaz de se divertir no FFN – que é o intuito principal de escrever fics – é melhor procurar outra coisa pra fazer, até pra evitar alguma gastrite ou úlcera. Vá curtir o carnaval, vá praticar algum esporte, vá fazer... outra coisa que não encha o saco de ninguém.

Camisinha no carnaval e fora dele, se beber não dirija (e não mande reviews), etc..

Obrigada.


End file.
